Never Escaping Hell
by YoDog41
Summary: Edward has to get a job down at the local store, so that he can provide for his younger brother, Alphonse. When he gets the job, he meets an employee by the name of Roy Mustang. After awhile, Edward starts to realize that he may like this man more than a friend.[Modern AU] ([RoyXEdward] Don't like, don't read] [Yaoi Fluff; Don't like, Don't Read] [Rated 'T' for Blood; and Language]
1. SUMMARY

_**A/N:: Hello everyone! I haven't written in ages, so I decided that I would write a Yaoi story. C: It is set in modern times, although, Edward still has his automail arm, but not leg. And there will be a different reason for why he has it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, and if I did, RoyXEdward would be Cannon. Cx **_

…

_**Edward's POV::**_

"_Come on, Alphonse! We have to get home before it gets dark out!" I called to my younger brother, who was spacing off, and staring at something in a shop window. _

_Alphonse looked at me with a smile. "Okay, brother." he said, running to catch up with me._

"_You sure have been spaced-out today. Is something wrong?" I asked him. Alphonse usually didn't act like this, so I had assumed something wasn't right._

"_I just have a bad feeling, that's all. It's probably nothing to get worried about." He shrugged his shoulders, and continued to walk next to me. _

"_Okay. If you're sure." I replied. To be honest; I had almost the same feeling. It started in the afternoon, after my mother had asked Alphonse and I to go, and pick up the things we needed down at the local convenient shop. We happily obliged, and went to go and buy some food, and other necessities; but not before our mother gave us money. When I left the house, is when I realized something wasn't right. I wanted to stay home, but I figured my mother needed time to work._

_Mother had her own business, sewing quilts. Each one turned out amazing; with beautiful patterns in each one. Everyone who bought a quilt from mother, was amazed at the work that went into them, and just how beautiful they were. Mother enjoyed sewing, and she was quite good at it. So, back when our father left us, about three years ago, she decided to take up a job doing things she liked. Mother made a decent amount of money, and it was able to sustain our small family. _

_Although it never looked, Alphonse and I could tell that mother was worried about father. He had left us without saying anything. And when he did leave, he took most of our money with him, leaving mother, Alphonse, and I to fend for our own. Mother always tried to make the best of every situation. She never was frowning when my brother and I were around; but we knew that she was sad father left. But I wasn't. That bastard could rot for all I cared. He had just up and left us. A good father would never do that. _

_Alphonse was also worried about dad's disappearance, and he always claimed that he would return. I didn't want to be a bad older brother to Al, so I let him believe it. I just didn't want the day to come when my younger brother realized that father was gone. It would break his heart._

_Alphonse and I had finally arrived home, after our trip to the store. I was relived to see that everything was the same when we left the house. Although, something still didn't feel right. I looked over to Alphonse, who also looked a bit worried. Since I was the older brother, I walked in front of him, to the front door. If something bad had happened, I could stop Alphonse before he entered the house. Or if there was somebody in the house, I could protect him. My heart was pounding in my chest, and I started to think that I shouldn't have left the house. We slowly walked the path to our home. Once we reached the house, I opened the door, and dropped all of the groceries I was holding._

_There stood our father, holding a knife to our mother's throat. My eyes became extremely wide, and I couldn't move. I had to do something to save mom before it was too late! Snapping out of my daze, I grabbed one of the cans we had just bought at the shop, and chucked it at father's head. That did not make him happy. He turned his head, and looked at Alphonse and I with hatred. "So you two finally decide to show up…" There was malicious intent in his voice. _

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MOM!?" I yelled at him. I wanted to run up, and punch the bastard in the face. _

"_Just giving her a present…" he said with a smile that would send people heading for the hills. _

"_Edward, Alphonse, please get out of here! Go and tell the police. I can't have you two getting hurt! Now, leave!" Mothers eyes were filled with tears, and she was having a hard time breathing. _

'_Father' shoved the knife closer to her neck, causing her to bleed. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. You shouldn't talk. That'll get you into trouble." he laughed. "Besides. I think the brats need to see this…" _

_I was now crying. The bastard couldn't do this! I ran up to my 'father', and I tried to get him away from mom. But he ended up elbowing me in the face, and I flew backwards to the wall, leaving a hole in it. I slid down the tan wall, and covered my left eye in pain, which is where he hit me. I looked up to my mother, and saw she was just as terrified as I was. But it probably wasn't for her safety; it was for ours. My father pushed even further into her neck, and blood was now gushing everywhere. It trickled down her neck, and onto the bastard's hand. He was laughing like a maniac, and in one swift motion, my 'father' sliced my mothers throat. _

_Everything seemed to move in slow-motion as I watched my mother fall to the floor, lifeless. My eyes became even wider, and I just laid there, not being able to move. "M-mom…?" I breathed out. My 'father' smirked, and walked over to me, dropping the knife in the process. I was too petrified to move. This bastard, that I had called 'dad' all these years, had just killed my mother! I felt adrenaline coursing through my veins, and I knew I had to get out of there. I stood up, but before I could run out, and grab Alphonse, 'father' grabbed me by my right arm with such force, that my arm made a terrible 'pop'. I hollered out in pain, and snapped my eyes shut. Once I opened my eyes, the bastard pulled what looked like a syringe out of his coat pocket. I began to panic. I hated needles, and whatever was in this one, was not going to help me fight off any diseases. I was sure of that. I started to freak-out, and get out of my 'father's' grasp, but it was to strong. "Hold still, you little brat!" he yelled at me. _

_Eventually, he did get me with the needle, and I felt my body instantly weaken. "W-what did you d-do?" my voice was quiet, and I was too afraid to yell. _

"_I injected you with a virus that will slowly start killing your blood cells, and within an hour, you will be dead." he smiled a terrifying smile. _

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Instead of just killing me, the bastard did it in one of the slowest ways possible. I felt part of my right arm go numb, and I could tell the virus had started to kick in. The rest of my arm felt like it was on fire. It was so painful. After that, my 'father' walked away, leaving me on the floor to suffer. I thought he was going to just leave after that, until I remembered Alphonse. My brother was to scared to even move, just like I had been. Tears were streaming down his face, as he looked up to my father. I knew I had to do something. I wasn't going to let my younger brother die! Suddenly, the adrenaline I had earlier, came back. _

_I looked around, and saw the knife the bastard had been using earlier. It was laying on the ground, next to my mother. I slowly stood up, forgetting about the pain in my right arm. I didn't even care what it was going to take. I had to save my little brother. I picked up the knife, and ran as fast as I could over to the bastard, who was incredibly close to Alphonse. _

_Without hesitating, I drove the knife he had used to kill my mother, into the bastard's back. I heard a gasp come from him, and after that he also fell to the ground, un-moving. I wasn't sure if he was dead or not, but I couldn't take the chance. I pulled the knife out of his back, and kicked him over with my feet. After he was laying on his back, I stabbed him in the chest, where I had assumed his heart was. I kept stabbing him. I was just so pissed. After awhile though, I dropped the knife to the ground, and I stumbled, and fell to the floor. Once I realized my brother wasn't in dangers anymore, the pain in my arm came back. I started to cry from the intense pain that was shooting up my arm. God. This had to be worse than anything I had felt before._

"_BROTHER!" Alphonse screamed, and ran over to me. I was starting to pass out from all of the pain in my arm. _

"_A-Alphonse, listen to me… I don't know if I am going to make it, or not…" I clenched my teeth together to keep from screaming. "But I-I love you…Please go and get help from a nearby house, and call the cops."_

"_N-no, brother! It's going to be okay! I'll take you to the hospital! And you'll be fine…" That was the last thing I hear before my world went black._

_When I awoke, I was in a hospital room. I was in a ton of pain, and I could hardly remember what had happened. But once I did, I felt the need to throw up. I couldn't believe that the bastard had killed our mom! If he wasn't already dead, I'd make it my personal mission to kill him. Never had I ever felt more hatred for someone. At least Alphonse was okay… But one thing ran through my mind. Where were we going to stay. I mean, I could always get a job, but I didn't think that anyone would hire a 14-year-old. Alphonse and I really didn't have any relatives that we knew of. But one thing was for sure; I was not going to get separated from Alphonse. He was practically the only family I had left. Deciding not to dawn on it any longer, I stopped thinking about it. _

_Leaving the subject I was previously on, I started thinking about something else. How was I still alive? Alphonse must have called the police or something, and brought me to the hospital. But I had a deadly virus injected into me. So how did they stop it? I suddenly realized that I couldn't feel my right arm, yet again. Except this time, there was no pain with it. I looked down towards it, and to my horror; my right arm was gone…_

…

_**A/N:: So, was that what you were expecting, and more? Yeah, probably not. Anyways, did you all like it? This was basically just a summary of how Edward lost his right arm, and his parents. The next chapter will actually get into the story. I hope it was exciting enough. Please tell me if I should continue, or not. Also, tell me if there is anything I can fix.~YoDog41 **_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N:: Hello everyone! I am deciding to continue the story, on account of: I'm bored. Also, the reviews helped! ^3^ Anyways, this chapter will actually begin the story. I felt like I should put the summary of the Elrics' past, so you knew what was going on with their lives. **_

…

_**Edward's POV::**_

I heard a loud, and very annoying noise. It sounded like beeping, and I knew it was my alarm clock. I walked from the living room, to my bedroom, and turned the blasted clock off. I sat on my bed, and sighed. Last night, I hadn't been able to sleep, yet again. The nightmare I had was terrible. I got them all of the time, but last night's, had been one of the worse. I knew I should be tired, since I woke up at 12:00 am. But I wasn't. The nightmare I had was keeping me wide-awake, as if I had just had one of those 'Five-Hour-Energy' things, or a ton of coffee.

I heard a small, gentle knock at my half-open door. I looked up to see my younger brother, Alphonse. He smiled at me. "Good morning, brother." he said, walking into my room.

" 'Morning, Al." I waved at him.

Alphonse looked at me with sad-eyes. I hated that look. "How long did you sleep last night, brother?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Seven, maybe eight hours at the most." I lied. I did not want Alphonse worried about me. He had enough on his plate as it was. But my younger brother seemed to see through my disguise.

"Well, the bags under your eyes say different." Alphonse paused. "Was it a nightmare?" I looked down, and nodded my head. I swore I had to be the worst at lying. "I'm sorry, brother." Alphonse got the nightmares as well, but they were never as bad as mine.

"Alphonse, it's not your fault, so you don't have to apologize." I sighed. "Besides that, I have to get ready."

"Oh, yeah! You're starting your new job today. I totally forgot!" Alphonse said with an encouraging smile.

I smiled back, and stood up. I walked over to my dresser, and grabbed the uniform I had to wear. It was fairly simple. It consisted of a navy blue polo; I had ordered mine long-sleeved so it could hide my automail; and the pants were just simple kakis. I would also wear white gloves on my hands, so you couldn't see the hand-part of the mechanical arm.

The truth was; I hated my automail arm. It served as a reminder of what had happened with my 'father'. I tried to hide it at all costs. But sometimes it just wasn't enough. When people would find out, they would either, give me pity, or act as if I had a disease. Both reactions I hated; they made me feel like less of a person.

I grabbed my uniform, and walked to the shower. After my mother and 'father' had passed away, we had nowhere to go. They ended up sending Al, and I to an orphanage. I wasn't keen on the idea, and neither was Alphonse. We would not be separated. So, when we had interviews with people wanting to adopt, we would always act like a handful, so nobody would want us. But it wasn't like I had to act completely out of hand; once they saw my automail, any hope of them adopting me, diminished. One time, some adult called me a dirty, orphaned cripple, and left. I wasn't too happy after that.

With no one willing to adopt me, they kicked me out when I turned 18. I eventually got Alphonse out of the hell-hole, as well. But getting kicked out of the orphanage faced us with a new challenge; survival. I knew I had to get a job, but everywhere I applied would turn me down, due to the fact that they "won't accept cripples as employees". But after a long time of searching, I found a job. It was working as a telemarketer, so nobody could tell that I had automail for an arm; which was exactly what I wanted. The pay was enough to get Alphonse and I by; and we were able to rent an apartment. But after awhile, the people I worked with complained about my "disorderly conduct", and the business fired me. Everyone knew that wasn't the real reason I was complained about; even I knew. I had tried to convince the manager to let me keep my job, but he told me no, and to get out of his office. So once again, I was left without work.

The rent on the apartment was due soon, and I knew I had to do something. We were running out of money, and Alphonse and I barely had enough for food, let alone rent. But one day, while out getting groceries that we absolutely needed, I saw a help-wanted sign in the window of a convenience store. After I saw that, I gave the stuff I was holding to Alphonse, and told him that I would see him when I got back to the apartment. I was going to go and ask the manager if I could get the job or not. I was incredible desperate at this point, and I knew that Alphonse was depending on me.

After speaking with the manager, who went by the name of 'Bradley', I got the job. I ended up having to explain my automail, and when I told him, he didn't freak out, whatsoever. Bradley acted as if it was a normal, everyday occurrence. And that made me incredibly happy. Another reason he gave me the job, also had to do with Alphonse. Yeah, I kind of played the 'pity card', but it got me the job, so I didn't care. Sure, I felt a bit guilty, but if it was able to save Alphonse, it was worth it.

This job opened a ton of opportunities for me. The manager knew my past, and didn't think I was a freak of nature. The other employees had no clue that I was a cripple. And the best yet, I was able to provide for my broken up family. Alphonse was all I had left. I sure as hell wasn't going to just sit there, and do nothing. I was going to try and fill the place in his heart, and act like a mother, father, and of course, his big brother. Al looked up to me so much, and I wasn't going to act like a dead-beat brother, who couldn't get a job. Alphonse always told me that he would just get a job, and that I was trying to much. I disagreed with him. If you ask me, I hadn't tried hard enough.

After I was done taking my shower, and put on my clothes, and braided my hair into its usual style. I looked, in my terms, presentable. I smirked at my reflection, and with a new spurt of confidence, I walked out of the house, and waved goodbye to Alphonse. This day was sure going to be interesting, to say the least.

…

_**Response to Reviews::**_

_**Singerklainer333:: **__I'm glad you like my writing, and this story! ^-^ That makes me feel 100x better!_

_**LurifyX:: **__I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Sorry it took so long to update! OO_

_**Cutepuppy21:: **__Here is the update! Sorry it took so long; I had things come up. O.O_

_**~YoDog41**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Edward's POV::**_

I heard the bell on the door ring, as I walked into the convenient store. It was called Central Convenient Shop, and it happened to be the place where my new job located. I was honestly really excited to be starting a new job. I was going to be able to be able to support Alphonse again; plus, I got to get out of the apartment. Which was nice. I always hated to be crammed up in there with nothing to do.

The glass door shut behind me, and I walked further into the store. There was a man working at the one of the registers. He had black, choppy hair; onyx eyes; and pissed off look. I had to admit, he was pretty attractive, but I knew he was probably straight. I have, what you could call a radar when it comes to things like this. If he looks like he could be a model, he's strait. But that didn't necessarily mean anything. I would just have to try and get on his good-side, to see if I could get to know him better. But by the looks of it, this man was probably an asshole; one that I should probably avoid.

I was about to walk past him, so I could go and check-in for the day, when the man working stopped me. "Are you the new employee?" he asked. His voice was deep, and just when I thought he couldn't get anymore attractive, he did.

I cleared my throat. "Yes, sir." I was kind of nervous talking to him.

The pissed off look he had on his face dissipated, and it was left with a genuine smile. "Well, then, welcome aboard. I'm Roy Mustang." he said, reaching out his hand from behind the counter.

"Thank you." I smiled back at him, and shook his hand. "I'm Edward Elric."

I pulled back my hand, and just as I was about to go and do what I was originally planning, two other men came in, who were followed by a girl. The shorter of the two men had black hair, with one piece out of place; black glasses; and he had a bigger smile than he probably should have. The other man had dirty blonde hair; and he had a tooth pick resting in his mouth. They looked like they were close friends, since they were acting like idiots. The woman on the other hand; she was more calm, and collected. She had blonde hair, that was pulled into a bun; and she was frowning at her co-workers with disproval.

"Hey, Roy! Who are you talking to?" the man with the glasses asked.

Roy turned towards them. "Oh, this is Edward Elric. He's the new employee." he said, gesturing over to me. I smiled, and waved at them.

The woman waved back. "Hello, Edward. My name is Riza Hawkeye, and these two idiots behind me are Jean Havoc, and Maes Hughes."

"Nice to meet you." said Hughes. Havoc just waved. "Are you looking forward to working here?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's been awhile since I have had a valid excuse to leave the apartment." I said, jokingly. "I'm going to go and check-in."

They all nodded in response as I walked off. When I reached the back of the store, I couldn't help but think about the other workers. Riza seemed nice, as did Hughes and Havoc; but the other man, Roy Mustang, seemed to stick out in my mind the most. He was extremely handsome, but for some reason, I figured that Riza girl was probably his girlfriend or something. It just seemed right. Hopefully, though, I wouldn't get to attached to him, so rejection wouldn't be too hard to take. Also, if he found out I had automail, he might cast me off as a freak, like everyone else had. It was better to just do my job, and get on with my life. But for some reason, it seemed like that would be impossible.

…

_**Response to Reviews:: **_

_**Sam's Laptop:: **__Your wish has been granted. X3_

_**LurifyX:: **__Yes. He has had a hard enough time as it is. I figure giving him a job might make him happy. _

_**~YoDog41**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N:: Hello everyone! My email has been blowing up recently thanks to all of the fantastic Reviews! You have no idea how much that means to me! ^-^ Anyways, I am sorry I haven't updated in ages. School started, and I could find time to write. High school is a busy place. **__**K**___

…

_**Roy's POV::**_

I watched as the newest employee, Edward, walked out of the shop. It was time for everyone to go home, but for some reason, he seemed incredibly antsy to leave. I wondered why, and for whatever reason, I felt that it couldn't be all that good.

I wasn't sure what to think of him. Edward was a nice enough kid, who seemed like he could get along with anyone. He worked efficiently, and never slacked off. But, to be fair, it was only his first day. I really wasn't sure what kind of person he was. Sure, he was a nice kid, but what was he really like? Anyone can put on a fake mask, and act completely different from who they actually are. I have seen it happen many times, and if it was the same for Edward, I can't say I would be surprised.

But, like I said before, it was quitting time, and I honestly was ready to leave. I walked to the back room, so I could check-out for the day, when I noticed that Edward had left his To-Do list. I looked at it, and it was just tasks he needed to complete around the shop. Not knowing where I should put the paper, so Edward could find it, I decided that the next best thing was to deliver it to him, at his house. It would be a nice gesture, and I could maybe get to know him a little better.

I checked-out, and grabbed Edward's To-Do list. And before I knew it, I was waving goodbye to my Co-Workers, and leaving the shop. I neatly folded the paper, and stuck it in my pocket. I didn't know what Edward's reaction would be when I showed up at his house, but one thing was for sure; he'd be surprised. As I caught a glimpse of his long-blonde hair, I started to walk faster. My plan wasn't to catch up with him; because if I did, I knew I wouldn't have a chance to talk with him more, since he lived in the opposite direction of me. My plan was to meet him at his house, so I could chat more with him, and maybe, it wouldn't have to be about work.

After about half-way of steadily following Edward, so he wouldn't notice me, I began to think about something… Why was I doing this? I honestly had no idea why I wanted to get to know him so badly, or why I even wanted to go to his house. For some reason, I felt like I had some sort of respect for him, and I didn't know why. He seemed like a strong-willed person, that you only hear about. Edward gave off an aura, that mad you want to get things done. Not to mention his golden eyes, that held a fire of determination.

I had walked for about ten minutes, before I reached Edward's place. It turned out that he lived in an apartment of sorts. Which was understandable, since it seemed like he was the only one there. I slowly climbed the steps behind him, and a safe distance. It appeared that he lived at the top floor, and I was grateful that he didn't take the elevator. That could have turned out bad. I watched as he made his way down the hall, and stopped right in front of the door towards the end. Edward reached into his pocket, and grabbed his key, so he could unlock his apartment door. As he slipped inside, I walked up to the door, and waited for awhile, before knocking.

When I did knock, my heart began to race, and I had no idea why. Maybe it was because I sort of felt like a stalker, who was following their Co-Worker. Or maybe it had to do with something else; something I couldn't explain. I placed a hand on my chest, in hopes of calming me down, but it wasn't working. I then began to think of reasons of how I knew where he lived, and why I was even here in the first place. Going there was starting to seem like an extremely bad idea. I was about to walk away, when the door opened, to reveal Edward, who was looking quite shocked.

…

_**Response to Reviews::**_

_**TheTakahashiTwins:: **__Actually, I'm not very sure, but it may be along the lines of 10-12. And, thank you so much of the compliment! ^-^ I seriously appreciate it! _

_**SinGrin:: **__I would have to agree. AU's may be my favorite story-type as well. Next to Angst. XD I hope this story turns out well, and doesn't go to crap like the rest of mine do. __K_

_**singerklainer333:: **__Here is the newly updated chapter! I hope it was everything you were expecting, and more. Ah, who am I kidding. XD It probably wasn't._

_**cutepuppy21:: **__If I couldn't bring Hughes into the story, then what kind of author would I be? XD_

_**~YoDog41**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Edward's POV::**_

After I checked-out from work, I quickly left the shop, and back to my apartment. During my lunch break, my brother had texted me, and told me that a childhood friend of mine, Whinry, was going to stop by the apartment. I was so happy when I heard the news, I couldn't wait to get home.

Whinry was one of mine, and Alphonse's only friend at the orphanage. She knew about my Automail, and was completely fine with it. In fact, while the other kids ran away from me, when they saw my 'arm', Whinry only moved closer. It interested her, in a way, that I couldn't describe. She was so intrigued by my robotic arm, that when she got older, she became an Automail mechanic. Which was nice, since she would always perform maintenance, or make repairs when my Automail would either break, or not work right. Plus, she would never charge me a dime, for anything. I had always tried to force money upon her, but she never accepted it.

Whinry was an amazing friend, too. When Alphonse and I had been sent to the Orphanage, she was the only one who would actually talk to me, and not call me names. Even the people who ran the facility didn't like me. Alphonse got along well with the other kids, and even the adults. But because I had the Automail arm, they all decided I was a freak; a castoff; and avoid me at all costs.

After one year of being there, Whinry was adopted by two extremely nice doctors. And as it turned out, they worked at the hospital that treated me, and they were very sympathetic of mine, and Al's situation. Which was a nice change. But after she was adopted, I had no one left, except my brother. And with nobody to talk to, I felt like a loner. But now, after almost 4 years, I was going to get to see Whinry again.

Eventually, I got to my apartment. I raced up the stair, and ran to the room I lived in with my brother. When I got to the door, I nearly busted it down, since I almost didn't stop in time. I turned the knob, and walked inside. I saw Alphonse sitting on the couch, and sitting across from him, in the chair, was Whinry. I shut the door, and put on a huge smile, and ran up to her. Once she saw me, Whinry gave me the biggest hug, and I returned it.

"It's good to see you, Edward." she said with a smile.

"Likewise." I replied. "So, what have you been up to?" I walked over, and sat by my brother on the couch.

"Well, as I was just telling Al; I recently have been hired for one of the biggest Automail companies. Since my skills are, "perfect for the job"." she said with a big smile.

I smiled back. "That's great! So, how are your parents doing?"

"They are doing well. Although, last I checked, mom is under a lot of stress right now. Which isn't good." Whinry remarked.

"Maybe she should take some time off…" Al said.

Whinry sighed. "I have tried to tell her to, but every time I do, she tells me that the patients need her. Plus, I think she has taken all of the sick days she can this month. But, I will continue to push her towards a break."

Just as I was about to respond, there was a knock at the door. I excused myself, and went to answer the interruption. I wondered who it could be. I wasn't expecting anyone else. I usually never got knocks at my door, especially in the evening. I sure found it strange. I turned the door knob, and low-and-behold, the man I least expected to see, Roy Mustang, who was standing at my door, holding something in his hand.

…

_**Response to Reviews::**_

_**SinGrin:: **__I'm sorry! I just never have like any time to write! High School is just a killer, what with all of the homework. But, someday, I will make a longer chapter. _

_**~YoDog41**_


End file.
